


Live to Skate, Skate to Live

by cheshirecatstrut



Series: Suburban Unrest Series [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment in Hollywood Lost and Found as told by Piz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Skate, Skate to Live

**Author's Note:**

> because disdainfullady was sure Shirtless Rollerskate Guy was Piz, and that sounded right.

Ever since Piz was seven years old, he has Lived to Skate. He’d strap on adjustable K-Mart wheels over Incredible Hulk tennis shoes, drag his 8-track player out onto the patio, and cruise around in timid circles to the strains of Leif Garret. Leif was his IDOL—he had that AMAZING feathered hair, and all the ladies loved his style. Piz realized, as he grew older, that he was more likely to stand in the front row of Leif’s concert, holding up the obligatory lighter, than he was to BE a rock star. But the dream—and the penchant for feathered hair—remained.

Ten years passed. Piz spent his free hours at the Krazy Kids rink, fortified by Dr. Pepper/ Mountain Dew kamikazes, skating backwards in worn rented boots while Foreigner blared. He graduated from those to his own personal tennis-shoe version, in the style of Xanadu—and after a brief burst of puberty, began to interest some of the shyer ladies in Couples Skates.

Flush with his newfound romantic success, Piz began to flaunt his skills on Santa Monica Boulevard, according to the fashion of the time; he whirled along shirtless, wearing nylon shorts with a stripe down the side. He often lingered near the club area, where he sometimes caught a glimpse of that cute friend-of-his-friend-Wallace, Veronica Mars. (She looked like a punk—but not OFF-PUTTINGLY punk—Dorothy Hamill, of whom he frequently dreamed). 

He’s been skating for almost two hours tonight, and Veronica’s finally appeared. But not only is she not with Wallace, so he can accidentally-but-not-really run into her….she’s walking along, camera raised, angry-flirting and laughing with HIM.

Logan Echolls. Piz’s nemesis. The guy who REALLY IS a rock star; who really DOES have a style ladies love, and lives the celebrity life Piz not-so-secretly craves. The guy who burst into helpless laughter, when Wallace explained The Importance Of Leif.

Veronica lights up Piz’s life, as the Debby Boone song goes. Logan Echolls is sarcastic and violent, and for God’s sake, has FRECKLES. No WAY does he deserve her.

Piz executes his most flawless spin, in an effort to attract V’s attention. Skates smoothly backwards, lifts one foot off the ground. Almost, he’s perfected the arabesque.

He’s so absorbed in acrobatics, he never sees the Skanks/Gant juggernaut coming.


End file.
